La ayuda de Flemita
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Si había algo que odiaba Ginny Weasley era que un intento de Lolita tratara de robarle a su novio. Drabble para el concurso del foro Chocolate y Menta. Si es un PG13! Me siento orgullosa!


**La ayuda de Flemita**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

En verdad trató de no reírse de él pero fue imposible. _¿Cómo se suponía que no se debería de burlar de Harry, cuando se veía tan incomodo con la situación?_

Y no es que a ella le agradara ver como trataban de "seducir" a su novio frente a ella. Pero en realidad estaría más que enfadaba si no fuera porque Harry se veía incomodo, apenado y si, un poco espantado.

_¿Quién iría a pensar que Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico le tendría miedo a una chiquilla de 13 años?._

La pequeña Lolita a pesar de su edad, parecía dispuesta a desplegar toda su herencia veelica para atraer la atención de Harry. La niña era para su decepción… bonita. Blanca, rubia y de ojos azules, hasta sus dientes eran bonitos, sin contar que el magnetismo de su mitad de veela hacia que llamara la atención.

_Mini-Flema, ni más ni menos._

Harry estaba sentado en la cocina comiendo una rebana de pie de melaza cuando la escuchó llegar, casi se atraganta con la comida. La niña cada vez se hacía más… _¿atrevida?,_ por llamarla de alguna forma. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque estaba en casa de los Weasley, la niña lo atacaría de una forma que no quería ni imaginar.

A Gabrielle Delacour parecía no importarle que él tuviera novia, o que esa novia fuera la hermana de su cuñado, y por supuesto, tampoco le importaba menearse enfrente de él estando Ginny presente. Para colmo, Ginny parecía disfrutar con la situación, con sonrisas burlonas o con comentarios incitantes. Disfrutaba con su incomodidad y haciéndolo sufrir. _¡Esa bruja sería su muerte, lo sabía!._

Entonces la escuchó. Ahí estaba de nuevo… la pequeña… pequeña _flema_.

_¿Dónde estaba Ginny para rescatarlo?_ pensó con desesperación, no es que le tuviera miedo a la niña, pero en realidad lo espantaba un poco.

-'arry… 'arry… - lo llamó al estar junto a él, sentándose a su lado en la banca de la cocina.

-¿Ehh?

-¿quieres acompañagme al pueblo?

-_No_o.

-Segugo…

_¿Por qué lo tocaba? No lo debería de tocar, ella apenas y tenia… ¿que 10 años? ¡Por todos los diablos! No le podía estar pasando eso a él._

-¿'arry?

-Gabrielle, mira…

-¿Oui?

Harry no podía con eso, _¿Qué le diría?,_ solo le había tocado la mano, y jugueteaba con el tenedor su pie de melaza. No era como si estuviera… bueno mejor olvidaba ese detalle. No sabía que se proponía aquella niña con él, pero lo ponía nervioso.

Así que hizo lo más maduro y varonil que pudo pensar.

Salió corriendo de la cocina.

No sin antes escuchar una estruendosa carcajada del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina. Que pertenecía ni más ni menos que a su novia Ginny Weasley.

Ginny, se estaba burlando de su apuro, de la situación, de él.

_Pequeña bruja, _pensó. Pero al fin de cuentas, era _Su bruja._

La situación ya se estaba saliendo de control. Habían pasado dos semanas y la situación iba de mal en peor. Todo había estado perfectamente bien, bastante entretenido a decir verdad, pero había llegado al tope.

Gabrielle, no hacía otra cosa que hablar de Harry. Que si 'arry esto, que si 'arry aquello, ¿Ginny verdad que 'arry tiene los ojos más bonitos?, ¿Ginny mi hermana dice que te rescató una vez? ¿Ginny, sabes que a mí igual? Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… 'arry, 'arry, 'arry… _¡La francesita ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien su nombre!_

_Estaba hasta la…_bueno, estaba bastante harta de la pequeña flemita. _En realidad era un __**pequeño gargajo**__… la muy… ahhh… no valía la pena gastar palabras. _

El colmo había sido encontrarla en la cama de Harry.

Si no hubiera visto la cara de terror de su novio hubiera armado un escándalo. El cual armó, pero en contra de la veela menor.

Si alguien hubiera dicho que se pondría celosa de una niña de 13 años, hubiera contestado quizás con una palabrota bastante florida o con alguna negación rotunda, pero en realidad lo estaba. Estaba celosa de Gabrielle _"La flemita"_ Delacour.

_¿Quién se creía la pequeña "intento" de veela, a venir a su casa y tratar de seducir a su novio?_

La indignación la envolvió de nuevo.

Gabrielle Delacour era peor que una flema atorada en la garganta; la pequeña ninfa era viscosa, pegajosa y bastante molesta. No se dio cuenta cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmada para salir de su habitación y bajar a convivir con la "familia".

Solo de saber que vería al escupitajo rubio se le revolvía el estomago.

Y casi escupe la bilis al ver a la media veela danzando alrededor de Harry.

Con un vestidito bastante lindo de color beige y toques azules, que hacían resaltar los pequeños ojos de la chiquilla… _¿Quien usaba encajes en esos tiempos?_ El vestidito enseñaba más de lo que mostraba a su parecer. Si alguna vez tenía una hija evitaría los encajes, los moñitos y por supuesto prohibiría él maquillaje hasta que tuviera por lo menos 30 años. Si, sabía que eso no era posible, pero nadie le impedía soñar _¿no?._

Pero nunca**, nunca** vería a su hija en aquella situación.

_¿Media veela había dicho? Bueno, en realidad era media zorra… la muy Lolita… _

_¿Qué, esa niña no tenía madre?_

Por supuesto que tenía pero estaba en Francia, haciendo los preparativos para su nueva nietecita, mientras dejaba suelta a la oveja negra de la familia, que de oveja no tenía nada, pero de zorra sí.

_¿Fleur y Bill se ofenderían si la aventaba al estanque para bajarle el "espíritu juvenil"?_

-¿'arry vegdad que soy bonita?

-Ehh… - no sabía cómo contestar a eso, más cuando sabía que Ginny estaba escuchando junto a él. –Gabrielle…

-¿Oui?

-Ehh… bueno verás… yo creo que eres una niña muy bonita… - pudo escuchar como su novia bufaba algo como _"dale mas cuerda"_, pero no le prestó mucho atención, la insistencia de Gabrielle ya había llegado al extremo.

-Merci 'arry… me puse este vestido para…

-Gaby mira… aprecio mucho todo lo que haces por mí… pero ya no lo hagas… mira Ginny y yo…

-No están casados…

-¿Qué? – gritó Ginny y Harry sabía que si él no estuviera en el centro Ginny se hubiera abalanzado en contra de la francesita, y a decir verdad el tampoco entendía el comentario.

-Fleur me dijo que si dos personas se quiegen, se casan y tiene hijos. Así que tú no quieges a Ginegvra… pogque…

-Voy a matarla…

-Ginny espera – Dijo, deteniendo a su leona, por que cuando a Ginny se le subía lo Gryffindor había peligro inminente.

-Gaby, -empezó de nuevo - Ginny y yo… aún… bueno… -no sabía cómo responder a eso – Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¿Oui?

_**-¿Qué?**_

Fue las dos preguntas que escuchó al mismo tiempo, pero prefirió contestar la primera.

-Si Gabrielle, pero bueno… nos tienes que guardar el secreto, porque eres la primera en enterarte ¿sabes?... ¿así que porque no vas a visitar a Fred? Soltero y sin compromisos. Estoy seguro que le encantará tu visita… créeme… - sabía que a Ginny no se le había escapado su sarcasmo.

-¿Freg?

-Si… Fred…

-Ginny… - dijo Gabrielle a una Ginny que se veía bastante sonrojada, cruzada de brazos como no dándole importancia a la pequeña niña. Cosa que casi lo hace sonreír, Ginny estaba celosa. – ¿Si no te casas con él me lo puedo quedar? – preguntó con inocencia, y se sentiría ofendido que se refirieran a él como si de un simple objeto se tratara, pero la respuesta de Ginny en vez de ofenderlo le dio esperanza.

-No lo creo Gabrielle, es mío… o al menos lo será. – la sonrisa que la pelirroja le regaló fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón. Amaba a esa mujer no había duda de eso.

Al parecer tal respuesta fue suficiente para _Flemita,_ porque sin más preguntas se dirigió al interior de la casa. Harry esperaba que directo a la habitación de los gemelos. La observaron alejarse por el camino que llevaba al interior de la madriguera.

El silencio los invadió, había practicado mucho aquellas palabras pero ahora en ese momento no sabía cómo empezar.

-No le debiste de decir eso…-

-¿Por qué?

- Porque, ¿qué va a pasar cuando descubra que no es cierto?…-

-¿Y no es cierto? ¿No nos vamos a casar?

Eso era una pregunta capciosa y lo sabía. Así que respondió con un poco de verdad, de ilusión y esperanza, olvidando completamente sus celos injustificados.

-Si Harry, pero…

-Creo que deberías de cuidar mi honor y mi virtud, Ginevra. Y alejar a todas aquellas que buscan llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

A pesar de querer decir si en ese momento, no quería que la petición fuera por la razón equivocada. –Harry, si es por lo de "mini-Flema" no creo que…

-No Gin. No es por ella, he estado cargando esto hace semanas pero… Gin "Tu eres la elegida" créeme…

No pudo evitar reírse ante tales palabras, pero la risa se quedó atascada en cuanto vio lo que Harry sacaba de su bolsillo trasero. El anillo más hermoso que hubiera visto.

-Te amo Ginny.

-Y yo a ti amor.

Eso era por supuesto, un sí.

No esperó que el anillo fuera colocado en su dedo, ni palabras de amor ensayadas o peticiones insistentes. Solo se abalanzó sobre el hombre que amaba, y que amaría siempre.

Se besaron lentamente, entre risas, caricias y amor. Un amor puro e inocente, pero no por eso fuera de romanticismo o sensualidad.

Ese 3 de mayo, Ginny Weasley aceptaba cuidar el honor y la virtud de Harry Potter. Esa tarde se comprometieron para empezar la aventura más grande de todas. La vida con la persona amada.

Flemita, después de todo tenía razón. Cuando dos personas se quieren se casan y tienen hijos, pero lo último, era otra historia, una que no entra aquí.

* * *

Esta historia se realizó para el concurso "Fanfic Ilustrado" del Foro **Chocolate y Menta**. Teníamos que escribir una historia para el fanart seleccionado.

Fueron muchas historias exelentes, asi que los invito a leer esas historias. Estoy orgullosa de mi tercer lugar! jaja

Ultimamente estoy escribiendo un poco de todo... Gracias por leer esta y mis otras historias.

Denme una oportunidad mas, ya proximamente les traigo actualizaciones y una que otra nueva historia.

Saludos.

Karla "Huesos"


End file.
